


Anatomy Of A Divorce

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, Introspection, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a nation peacefully splits in two, and their personifications reflect on this change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy Of A Divorce

_It's better for the people that we separate and let their voices be heard without war._

 

I know that, but I still miss him. I want to talk to him or see him again, but I guess my brain's just re-adjusting to the fact that I now live on my own and some of the furniture's in Bratislava. 

 

_Would he even want to see me again? He was here yesterday, but he spent all of the time packing up his stuff and the only thing we talked about was who got what._

 

The house is abnormally quiet, and I should do something to get it back to its previous noise levels, but I don't remember where I put the violin or the music stand. He might've taken it by accident... 

 

_"Wasn't this the painting you gave me for Christmas twenty years ago?"_

 

_"No, that was the other one of you! Stop using today as an excuse to take all my stuff!"_

 

_I never expected that the thing that'd quiet the house down was him leaving, especially since I was the more talkative one._

 

The violin's sitting behind my piano, and there's a calendar taped above it counting down the days until 1993. I don't recall buying one, so he must've put it up. 

 

_Did he... no, he didn't hate me. He just thought that living with me was stifling, and I never noticed... right?_

 

I suppose I'll call him in the morning and hope that he doesn't think I'm being overbearing, but right now, I'll play a tribute to the new world, just like I did at the end of the revolution six years ago. 

 

* * *

 

 

It's strange, living on my own. The house feels overly large for one person, and everywhere I turn, I expect to see her art or her music or just her body, but I don't live with her anymore and probably never will. 

 

_Why are you mourning? She's not dead, and you're an independent nation now, just as you've wanted, so shouldn't you be happy?_

 

"People can feel multiple emotions at the same time." I say, and I'm half-expecting her to show up with a paintbrush in hand and berate me for talking to myself, but we're not even in the same country anymore. 

 

_Strange thing to miss, isn't it?_

 

This entire situation, when boiled down into a series of events, is strange and rather fortunate. A peaceful revolution leads towards peaceful independence, which leads towards peaceful dissolution and peaceful coexistence. It's what all of us wanted and what the people wanted as well, yet here I am, wondering if it's better to go back. 

 

_The more people that live in your house, the more likely it is for resentment to occur out of a latent desire for independence. We both knew this from personal experience, and that going back would toss us into a repressive regime...._

 

A nation must act in the best interests of their people, and I have no intention of undoing the independence I've gained. I'll think about this adjustment in the morning, but it's night now, and I need to go to sleep. 

 

I collapse into bed, half-expecting her to be next to me and talking in her sleep about ideas and our future. 

 

 

 


End file.
